thebestdragonballzstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball LS
Dragon Ball LS stands for (lost saiyan). I will put the story on here when i finish it. This is a series from Dragon Ball NB and Dragon Ball NH. Dragon Ball LS takes place 4 years after Dragon Ball NH. Characters: Good *Goku Jr. years old *Vegeta Jr. years old *Cheila years old *Taylie years old *Zorack years old *Trunks Jr. years old *Broly Jr.years old *Goku III years old *Salek ??? *Salek Jr. ??? *Bronx years old Bad *Naza years old *Foboka years old *Frieza ??? *Kuriza ??? *Broly ??? *Broly Jr. years old *Mega Broly ??? Other *Mr. Popo ??? *Dende years old *Master Roshi ??? *Puck years old *Bulma Jr. years old *Pan years old *Bulma III years old Sagas years after the New Hold Saga Naza Saga Naza (Frieza's grandson) comes to take revenge on the Z-fighters for killing his father and grandfather in Dragon Ball NB. He fights (the new Z-fighters) and he loses easily. But later he comes back and steals the dragonballs by beating up Dende and Mr. Popo. He wishes back Frieza and his father Kuriza. Week Later Kuriza and Frieza Sagas Kuriza and Frieza are stronger now (way stronger). They try to take over the world but Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., and Broly Jr. (who is good now) beat them by teaming up. But then when they knew they were defeated they fused and not Mega Frieza or Super Mega Frieza, But they fused into three. (They did a fusion sort of like the same one in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT except they powered up and had to be really strong to do so.) Now they were Omega Frieza. Omega Frieza Saga Omega Frieza is the most powerful in the universe right now. Stonger than SS4 Goku and Vegeta. Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr. and the rest of the new Z-fighters couldn't stand a chance. They were all being defeated and later Zorack (earthling and also Goku Jr.'s friend) gets killed and that makes Goku Jr. get SS2! And just like Vegeta Sr., Vegeta Jr. wants to surpass Goku Jr. So later Vegeta Jr. go SS2 but Goku Jr. is still stronger (since he has blackton blood in him. Vegeta Jr. wanted to have the glory so he attacked Omega Frieza and lossed. Then got killed. So this makes Goku Jr. raise his power stronger than a Super Saiyan 2 and 3 and even 4!. He became Ultra Super Saiyan 2! But he was still no match against Omega Frieza. Just then when everything was lossed. Broly Jr. comes to the picture and he goes Legendary! (who knew?!). Omega Frieza still was winning but Broly Jr. powered up and USS2 Goku Jr. powered up. Together they were unstoppable. Then they killed Omega Frieza. Later they went home and wished back everyone that was killed (Salek Jr. and Puck were killed also.) So they rested but then later trained to see who could become stronger. Friends forever...or is it? years later Broly and Broly Jr. Sagas 4 years has passed since that day of Omega Frieza. Everyone is older now and there is a new person who is keeping up with the others. His name is Goku the 3rd. 8 years old but can seriously kick butt. He fought Trunks Jr. and beat him. He can go SS and SS2. Broly Jr., Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. train and train. Later when Vegeta didn't mean to but killed his little brother Trunks Jr. by attacking Goku Jr. but Goku Jr. dodged and he hit Trunks Jr. at max power. So they get the dragonballs and wish back Trunks Jr. and they didn't know what to do with the second wish so they just put it away for right now. But when no-one was looking Broly Jr. got the dragonballs and used them. He wished back the one he got his name from. He never met him but wanted to, he wanted to see what he was like so he wished back Broly. Broly comes back and he is as strong as ever. Broly Jr. sees who Broly is. It was kind of like looking in the mirror. Broly finds out what happens and that's when Goku Jr. showed up and saw what happened. Broly thought it was Goku so he attacked him. Goku Jr. gets beaten up. Then everyone felt his power fall so they came to see what happened and they saw Broly Jr. with his ancestor Broly. Broly Jr. goes bad again to go on Broly's side and they both went Legendary and all the new Z-fighters almost died. But then the one and only showed up. Yep, It was Goku. The real Goku. Mega Broly Saga Ultimate Goku Saga years later Beginning To End Saga ______________________________________________SONGS__________________________________________